


The Other World Returns

by FaithSparks



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Cloud is Denzel's father, Dimension Travel, F/M, M/M, Protective Barret Wallace, Protective Cid Highwind, Protective Red XIII, Protective Tifa Lockhart, Protective Vincent Valentine, Protective Yuffie Kisaragi, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Sephiroth is Denzel's father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithSparks/pseuds/FaithSparks
Summary: Sequel to Jade Tatsu's story, 'The Other World' on Fanfiction. Cloud feels the Avalanche of Good Sephiroth's World won't ever trust him, even Zack, who is alive and recovered from a coma. Then Evil Sephiroth sends his Remnants after Cloud, promoting Cloud's Avalanche to follow. This leads to discoveries as both worlds try to prevent the return of a true monster and destruction of both worlds.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. They Will Never Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got the story uploaded! I can't believe I waited so long to post this here from Fanfiction and Wattpad. But here it is!

**Me: Jade Tatsu made a story and mentioned about doing a sequel. However, Jade Tatsu lost interest in making a sequel, so I offered to do one.**

**So, I hope you guy's like mine just as you like Jade Tatsu's. If you never read Jade Tatsu's story, then I suggest that you go read it before you read this story. Some things might be wrong, but at least I tried.**

**Now, let's get on with the story and I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

Cloud sighed, looking over the railing of the building. Down below, people trained relentlessly. This world had some differences from his, but at least he was making a place here, though it did take some time.

It has been nearly a year since he came to this world and helped destroy Jenova, who was using this world's Cloud body. It has been nearly a year since he met this world's Sephiroth, who was completely different than his. This Sephiroth had feelings, had a mind that didn't just involve 'mother' who was friends with this world's Avalanche, whereas this world's Cloud was their enemy. At least he didn't wear what Jenova Cloud wore, he was fine with his own clothes.

That was a hard transaction for Cloud, seeing faces of friends but who weren't his friends and who saw him as the enemy. But he could understand. When he first saw met this world's Sephiroth, he reacted out of fear and anger and then confusion when Sephiroth acted like the one he knew.

He was getting used to being a General since he never was in his world. Sephiroth was helping him with that, but he left some things in Cloud's control so he could slowly learn what to do. And it's wasn't just Cloud who had to get used to seeing him and realizing he was different then Jenova Cloud.

The WRO soldiers, some of them were former Soldiers who didn't make the cut but knew Jenova Cloud.

Jenova this, Jenova that. Cloud heard enough of that name to last a lifetime.

Oh, how Cloud hated that name. It didn't help that some people would call him that, like this world's Avalanche, mostly Tifa, to spite him. He would prefer being called a monster then being called Jenova. It was something that would make him twitch and glare before asking to be called Cloud and stating Jenova is dead. Permanently dead, but some people still don't believe it, like Avalanche.

"Dad?"

Of course, some things overcame the little annoying things and bought a smile to Cloud's face. Like Denzel. He was a boy Cloud found when he went over to see Aerith's Church of this world. He found the boy passed out of hunger and brought him home and fed him. It was then Cloud found out that he was sick and helped him get better. By the time Denzel was better, Cloud had grown attached, Sephiroth had as well.

So, in the next couple of days, Denzel became the son of Cloud and Sephiroth.

Smiling, Cloud turned and looked at Denzel, the eight-year-old grinning over the fact he could call someone Dad again. He turned eight about a week ago, something Cloud was happy for.

Denzel had wavy light brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a short sleeve dark green button-down with an undershirt. Underneath he has dark wash denim jeans and sneakers. He wears a necklace with a Fenrir ring attached, something Cloud gave him for his birthday. He was taking lessons on how to fight with a metal rod, something he used when he was on his own and carried around on his back.

Denzel had learned that Cloud was from another world and that he looked like a very bad person, or alien in this case, in this world who he was taking the place of. Denzel couldn't care any less and ignored Avalanche when they tried to tell him to stay away from Cloud, which they tried stopping by locking Denzel in a room. That didn't work out how they planned.

Let's just say, the Turks said they would have a spot for Denzel if he wanted to join them because it takes most of them months to learn how to scale down a building in under ten minutes. Even if he didn't, Denzel was an honorary member.

"Hey, Denzel. What's going on," Cloud asked.

"Pa wants to see you. He asked me to get you so we could talk together," Denzel said.

Cloud chuckled, walking over and taking Denzel's hand, "Then let's not keep him waiting."

Denzel beamed and walked alongside his dad as he led them both back to where Sephiroth was. Going down the hallway wasn't bad, Denzel and Cloud talking about school and work and little things or just guessing why Sephiroth wanted them.

They passed people who they ignored, but someone coming down the hallway made Cloud stop and freeze, eyes widening and paling like he always did when he saw him coming his way, walk in the room, or anything else.

Zack.

Unlike his Zack who died protecting him, this world's Zack ended up in a coma in one of Hojo's abandoned labs and didn't wake up until after the battle when Sephiroth found him. After learning his girlfriend died, Zack had taken some time off, missing everything that led to Cloud coming to this world.

Handling Avalanche was one thing, but Zack was the first friend he ever truly made. The one who helped train him and protected him, and in the end, died for him. Cloud couldn't handle being called anything from Zack even though it wasn't him.

Hating the fact running was the only thing he did, Cloud had Denzel make a turn down a hallway, hoping Zack wouldn't follow. Cloud would run from him forever if he had to, he didn't want to be at the end of reserving Zack's share of hateful words.

And since Cloud never looked back, too afraid of seeing a hateful gaze, he always missed the stare Zack would give him, the one that said he wished Cloud would stop running so they could talk without one of them running away all the time.

Zack did have something to say but he could never get a chance to speak to Cloud. But he kept trying, seeing Cloud pale every time he saw him. Zack had no idea why, but he would keep trying until he could get a chance to talk to Cloud.

* * *

Cloud breathed out a sigh of relief when he opened the door to their room, slightly shaking. Looking around, Cloud spotted Sephiroth sitting on the couch, writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Pa," Denzel exclaimed, rushing forward, "I got Dad!"

Sephiroth stopped writing, turning to Denzel and holding out his arms so Denzel could hug him. Sephiroth cast Cloud a smile but frowned when he saw that Cloud looked pale and was shaking slightly.

"Denzel, why don't you grab us some snack in the kitchen for when we talk," Sephiroth suggested.

Denzel nodded and ran off to the kitchen. Once Denzel was out of the room, Sephiroth got up, walking over to Cloud and closing the door, which Cloud hadn't closed. Sephiroth brought Cloud over to the couch and had him sit down.

"Cloud, you alright," Sephiroth asked.

Cloud blinked, sighing and rubbing his hands against the couch to ground himself. He nodded.

"Yeah, I, just saw Zack again," Cloud admitted, knowing that the last time Sephiroth found out that Cloud ran from Zack he nearly went to the former SOLDIER to demand what he did to Cloud to get him to act that way.

Sephiroth sighed, shaking his head. He knew why Cloud ran away every time, but he was trying to get Cloud to stop and talk to Zack.

"Cloud, you got to stop running. If you keep running from him-"

"I know, I know," Cloud said, waving his hand, "I'll keep running from him for the rest of my life. But I can't. It's silly and I know it makes me look weak, but I can't."

"Cloud, you ain't weak," Sephiroth objected.

Cloud laughed with a bitter undertone.

"Sephiroth, thanks for your option, but this isn't something that can't be fixed that easily. I don't think I will be able to bring myself to talk to Zack. Even though he's not the Zack I know, everything about him reminds me too much to be able to."

Sephiroth sighed, knowing he couldn't do anything but try again another time.

"Is Avalanche still bothering you," Sephiroth asked.

Cloud gave Sephiroth a raised eyebrow like he was seriously asking that questioning when he already knew the answer. Avalanche hasn't left Cloud alone. They called Sephiroth every day to ask if Cloud was doing anything Jenova-like or if Cloud wasn't who he said he was. When they came to see Sephiroth, they always had an eye on Cloud no matter where he was.

Cloud would never say how much it hurt. They weren't his friends, they just looked like his friends.

"I should talk to them. I can get them to trust you," Sephiroth stated.

Cloud shook his head, smiling at the long hair silver-haired man. He took his hand, the one Sephiroth wore his ring on, the one Cloud gave him.

They didn't marry, not needing it or wanting it, but they decided to get each other rings instead. Besides, who would want to hold a wedding for a General famed for killing and nearly destroying the entire world. It took Sephiroth a couple of conferences to get the people to stop questioning Cloud and if he was from another world.

"Sephiroth, no matter how many times you talk to them, they won't change their mind that I'm a threat. Just how many times have you talked to them in the past about this," Cloud pointed out, "They won't listen to you about me. They trust you, but not me. I accept that. You won't get them to see. If they are anything like my Avalanche, then they won't change their stubborn minds. I love you and I have you, and Denzel too. That's good enough for me. I have accepted the fact that they will never trust me."

Sephiroth opened his mouth to speak, but whatever he was about to say was interrupted when Denzel came back into the room carrying a plate of small sandwiches.

They dropped the conversation then as Sephiroth began speaking about all three of them going on a trip when Sephiroth got his break. Cloud and Denzel were all forward to the idea. Denzel especially since he jumped up from his seat and jumped in place in his excitement.

They had no idea about what the future had in store for them.

* * *

**Me: Yeah, I know, it's short, but I'm not like some people who could make really long chapters. Not every time.**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**I hope you come back to read the next chapter when it comes up!**

**See ya all till then!**


	2. The Other World Returns

**Me: Glad to see I'm getting some response.**

**But no reviews yet which kinda bums me but I know it's only a matter of time.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Tifa huffed as she ran after her target, who was faster than her, Red following her. Vincent and Cid were chasing another target as Barret and Yuffiewent after another target. Who were these people they were chasing? Well, they couldn't exactly call them people.

They appeared on a mission Reno was to provide a chopper lift to some Turks who got ambushed. It was only until have Reno managed to get the two Turks on the chopper to get them to safety and back to base did they find out who the attackers were.

Sephiroth had created remnants of himself while he was in the Lifestream who called themselves Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. The three remnants were representations of certain parts of Sephiroth.

Yazoo represented Sephiroth's charisma and aloof demeanor. Loz was the manifestation of Sephiroth's physical strength and speed. Kadaj is the representation of Sephiroth's hatred and rage and serves as the leader.

All three of them wore black, have silver hair, and are left-handed, like Sephiroth.

Loz was physically bulky and muscular. His silver hair is short and slightly spiky with sideburns, and he has green eyes with cat-like pupils, the same as Sephiroth. He wears his weapon, the Dual Hound, on his left arm and uses a Velvet Nightmare handgun otherwise. His torso is also covered over with crossing black straps and shoulder guards. He wears a full-body suit of leather that hugs tight upon his well-built form.

Yazoo wore a long black coat zipped up over his chest with black boots, shoulder guards and straps crossing over his torso. His silver hair is long and extends partway down his back and he has green eyes with cat-like pupils. He fights using a Velvet Nightmare handgun, and is the tallest of his brothers and is very lean. Because of his height, hair, and outfit, Yazoo was mistaken for being Sephiroth when he was first seen before the differences were seen.

Kadaj resembled Sephiroth to a great degree. Kadaj wore black leather clothing with gauntlets and a coat, which he keeps zipped up. The image of a single wing is sewn on the back of his coat as an allusion to Sephiroth. He has shoulder-length silver hair that partially covers his face and green cat-like eyes. Kadaj's weapon is the Souba, a katana with two parallel blades that he carries in a sheath on his lower back.

Vincent had called Kadaj a "larval" form of Sephiroth.

As soon as Tifa heard the news, she called the others and tracked the three so a base they were attacking. Their arrival surprised the Remnants and allowed Avalanche to make their move. The battle followed and each side tossed their won hits, Tifa getting knocked out by Loz for a couple of minutes, but the Remnants were still able to get away with something in their grasp.

Avalanche followed them, intent on stopping them from doing what they were planning.

Red noticed that Tifa was falling behind, mostly due to the fact she was still recovering from Loz's hit on her head, and ran up behind her, using his head to lift her up and onto his back. Tifa gave him her thanks, but nothing more as the caught up with the others.

The Avalanche group stopped in a clearing, where the Kadaj was messing with the small machine he had taken from the base. The Remnants and stopped and smiled when they saw Avalanche. Tifa got off Red and stepped forward, getting to a battle stance with her fists at the ready. Barret and Vincent aiming their weapons at the Remnants. Red hunched down, ready to pounce and claw. Yuffie had her large 4-Point Shuriken ready to throw and Cid has his spear out at the ready.

"Why did you attack the base? What is your purpose," Tifa snarled at them.

"Snarling like a dog. Isn't the dog right next to you," Yazoo said, crossing his arms as Loz pointed at her with a grin and said, "I thought my hit would have knocked you down for good."

Tifa narrowed her eyes at them. Vincent eyed the machine in Kadaj's hands, seeing some of Hojo's work.

"That's one of Professor Hojo's work. What do you want with it," Vincent asked cooly.

Kadaj chuckled, making Avalanche at how like it sounded like Sephiroth.

"Brother could sense that Big Brother was no longer in this world. So he created us to go after him and get his blood," Kadaj told them.

"Brother? Big Brother," Barret echoed, confusion in his voice.

"Sephiroth and Cloud," Red stated, his tail flickering.

"What do you want with Cloud," Cid asked, tightening his grip on his spear.

The Remnants turned to each other and smiled and turned back in unison at Avalanche. Kadaj had stopped messing with the small machine, seemly done what he needed to do with it at the moment.

"Cloud has Sephiroth cells in his blood, but he also has Jevnova cells. His blood is the key to bring back Jevnova and everything. Adding that to the Jevnova in the world he is in, out Mother will have twice enough power, but Sephiroth will return and bring the reunion that should have happened years ago. And this device-" Kadaj explained, holding up said device to a horrified Avalanche, "-will transport us there. We will get his blood, him dying or not, we don't care."

"No! Leave Cloud alone! He deserves a break from all this," Yuffie screamed, but the Remnants ignored her.

"We won't let you doing anything to Cloud," Tifa screamed, rushing forward with clear attack intent. Loz met her head-on, punching Tifa and dogging punches she tossed at him. Barret and Vincent let loose their firing, aiming at Yazoo, who fired back with his own gun. Yuffie, Red, and Cid ran at Kadaj, who jumped away at them, pushing button al the while.

However, their attack failed to stop Kadaj from pushing some last buttons. With a laugh, he tossed the small machine into the air. It froze mid-air and a portal opened. Loz and Yazoo fell back as Kadaj laughed, running through the portal. Loz and Yazoo followed.

"NO," Tifa screamed.

It wasn't far. Why did Cloud always have to be the one? But they would be there. They had to be there for Cloud. He didn't know what was coming and he would need all the help he could get in his new world he chose to stay in.

Tifa turned to her friends and pointed at the portal.

"Quickly! We have to help Cloud! We can't let them kill him," Tifa shouted.

The other members of Avalanche nodded. Together, the group ran through the portal, intent on saving their friend and stopping a monster from returning.

* * *

**Me: *GASP* The Remnants are here! But you knew that.**

**If you don't know who they are and you're a Final Fantasy Fan, sorry, but what planet are you living on?**

**Some chapters might get longer in the future, depending on what the chapter is about.**

**Anyway, I hope you guy has a Merry Christmas!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Don't Touch Cloud

**Me: Did you all; have a Happy Christmas and New Year? I hope so. I didn't get a whole lot, but going to Dinsey counted like one giant present, and I got a Laptop. I laughed and cried and made my parents laugh and cry with me.**

**So, with that taken care of, let's get the show on the road.**

* * *

Cloud sighed, rubbing his head. This was supposed to be a good day, he kept telling himself, this was supposed to be a good day. Don't do anything that could destroy the fragile trust he had with some people here because that would only make his life harder. Not to mention trying to fix those relationships would be a pain. But, really, was it too much to ask that just for a day someone doesn't try to pick a fight with him because he looks like Cloud Jenova.

Mainly Avalanche being the ones trying to pick a fight. Mostly it's Tifa doing the talking through.

"I don't care how many times I got to tell you: Stay away from my son," Cloud says, looking angrily at the Avalanche in front of him.

Cloud was just making sure Denzel got to school safely, Rude and Reno offering to take him because the little boy wormed his away into their shielded hearts. They were talking to Denzel about teaching him how to fight under the guise of protecting him from people who would want to hurt him to get to Cloud.

Reno and Rude also offered because Cloud was stopped outside the WRO building when Avalanche stepped in front of him before he could get to his son.

Denzel knew that Avalanche made it difficult for his father because they hated him and didn't trust him, so he didn't blame his father. He was upset that whenever his dad and he got some time alone, Avalanche or a member would appear and ruin things.

But back with Cloud to what was currently happening.

"And I say he shouldn't be near a murderer like you, _Jenova_ ," Tifa sneered.

Cloud groaned. This was quickly becoming a thing between them, him and Sephiroth's Avalanche. They were trying to get him into a fight, to prove he was still Jenova, but Cloud wouldn't dare attack them. It was so hard at times, even when they insulted him or called him Jenova. But no matter how many times they failed, they kept trying. They were persistent that Cloud should be stopped and killed. But as long as Sephiroth defended him, they couldn't attack because that would mean Sephiroth would attack them, which they knew he would.

And while they weren't the friends he left behind, Cloud was still hurt by their words.

"Listen, I'm not Jenova. Jenova is dead, she ain't coming back. Listen to me, and listen to me good. I'm Cloud, just not the Cloud you know. I know you don't believe me, but it's the truth Sephiroth and I been telling you for the past year," Cloud said.

"Like I believe your from another world," Barret grumbled, crossing his arms.

"It's probably some lies you fed to Sephiroth to keep him from killing you," Cid grumbled.

Cloud glared at him, but did nothing, only shaking his head and turning to the walkway. He wasn't going to do this.

"Walking away again, coward," Vincent stated.

"You won't be able to keep running from us," Yuffie yelled.

"We'll make you pay for what you did," Red exclaimed.

Cloud groaned, holding his head. He won't do it, he won't to it, he **_WON'T DO IT!_** He ain't no killer, he's not a murderer, he won't give in to the urge to take out his Fusion Sword and fight them because it is wrong. They may be baiting him but he won't give in to the urge because-

"Sephiroth is a fool and an utter idiot for falling in love with you," came Tifa's sneering voice.

That stopped Cloud in his tracks, eyes going wide as his control snapped. He reaches back and grabbed his Fusion Sword, whipping around to glare at Sehpiroth's Avalanche. They froze in place. They wanted to get him angry so he would make the first move in a fight, but Cloud's look of fury was so unlike Jevnoa Cloud's and yet so alike, they froze in place.

Cloud took a step towards them, raising a hand to point at them with a hard, furious look, "Don't you **_ever_** call Sepiroth a-"

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BOOM!**

Cloud, Sephiroth's Avalanche, and the people who've been watching the exchange all ducked as bullets flew and an explosion came from somewhere above them and from the falling glasses, Cloud could only think of was that they were under attack.

But from who?

"Cloud!"

Cloud turns, seeing Sephiroth running out of the building, Masamune in hand. Cloud gets up but falters when he sees Zack also come out of the building. Turning his gaze back to Sephiroth, Cloud gets to the point.

"We are under attack, but I don't know who. Do you," Cloud asks.

Sepiroth shakes his head, he gives his Avalanche with a stare as they brought out their weapons, knowing why they were before him. He gives Cloud a look, who shrugs before another explosion makes them turn to the building as part of the roof edge falls off.

"You probably know who's attacking?!"

Cloud turned to see Tifa, glaring and matching up to him. She shoves her finger at faces face, making the mako enhanced man take two steps back away from the angry woman.

"You probably hired someone to attack WRO! To kill people! To wipe them out! I bet you're behind all of this," Tifa shrieked.

Cloud opened his mouth to tell Tifa off, Sephiroth following, when laughter came from different places, one behind Sepiroth's Avalanche and one behind Cloud and Sepiroth. They turned around, each seeing black-clothed, silver-haired man grinning at them.

"Yazoo, it looks like things are different here," one grinned.

Yazoo had a smirk on his face, one that reminded Cloud of Sepi-no, oh no no no, not again. Please no, wasn't last time good enough?!

"Indeed, Loz. Over there they seemed so protective of him, over here, they blame him for our attack he couldn't see coming?"

Cloud was shaking his head, looking back and forth at the two. He didn't want to believe this, but it was happening. But they couldn't be. They could be people who want to be him and not really _him._

"Who are you two," Cloud asked hoarsely. Sephiroth looked at him, shocked that Cloud sounded in such a way when he never heard him like that before. And was Cloud shaking?

"Don't you know," they turned to see a third man walking up to them, a katara in hand. He grinned, "After all that time with this world's Sephiroth and you don't know who we are?"

Cloud shook his head. Everyone was looking back and forth behind Cloud and the three silver-haired men. The last one grinned at them, "My brothers, Loz and Yazoo. I'm Kadaj. Hello, Big Brother."

"No! It can't be! He's dead! He's dead! He's dead," Cloud shouted, raising a hand to his head and he looked between three wildly, dropping his Fusion Sword. Sephiroth put a hand on Cloud's shoulder, stepping closer to him.

"Who are you three," Sephiroth barked out, not liking how Cloud moved closer to him. Seeing how terrified Cloud was, Sephiroth stepped closer to defend him, much to his Avalanche's disappointment.

"We come from a different world, his world," Kadaj said, pointing at Cloud, "The Sephiroth of that world created us, we are his Remnants," Cloud blanched, eyes going wide, "We were sent here, after Cloud."

"Why," Sephiroth growled, remembering Cloud telling him about the evil Sephiroth in his world.

"Simple. Cloud has S-cells, Sephiroth Cells, in his blood. This was from a failed attempt to get him to become another Sephiroth by Professor Hojo," Kadaj explained, lips curling at Hojo's name before a pleasant smile broke across his face, "But he was also injected with Jenova Cells. This caused him to become a super-soldier, strong enough to battle our dear brother. But Cloud rejected the gift, and the Jenova Cells became dormant but still allowed Cloud strength. Those Jenova Cells are the only thing left of mother, and all we need is some blood with her cells to bring Sephiroth back."

Cloud turned cold, breathing heavily, eyes wide. He was well aware that every eye was on him at that moment, but he zoned them out. His blood, his blood could bring the two beings he didn't want back in his life.

"Dead or alive, we don't care. We want those cells. Big Brother can just hand them over, and everyone can walk away," Kadaj said, even though he was pulling out his sword like he knew what the answer was gonna be.

Cloud knew the answer too.

Ain't no one gonna revived the Sephiroth from his world without a fight.

"No," Cloud growled, reaching down and grabbing his Fusion Sword from the ground, "If you want my blood, your gonna have to take it from my dead hands. That Sephiroth, from my world, is dead and I will make sure he stays that way. I don't care if you're his Remnant puppets, I will not let this world go through what my world did, what I endured, to bring back a monster."

Cloud moved into a stance, one he got in before every battle. Sephiroth moved, taking up his own stance next to the Clouds side.

"And me. Cloud doesn't need this, not after what he went through. He doesn't deserve to go through everything a second time. I will stand next to him against you," Sephiroth said, ignoring the protests of his Avalanche.

Kadaj shook his head."Farewell. And what if we are puppets. Once upon a time...YOU WERE TOO!"

Kadaj's shout was followed by his sudden attack on Sephiroth and Cloud. Loz attacked Zack and everyone with him, including the Turks, and Yazoo attacked Sephiroth's Avalanche.

Cloud and Sephiroth found that it wasn't easy, even when both of them were fighting against Kadaj. Kadaj didn't hold back, blocking and swiping, kicking and punching when he could. Sephiroth found that this reminded him of himself while Cloud knew the style was because of his worlds Sephiroth, but with each Remnants own flair into it.

Kadaj at one point managed to knock Cloud off balance and kicked him at the building, leaving an indent and hole when Cloud went through the wall. Sephiroth was angry by this and his anger took over.

However, because of this, Sephiroth was unable to block the punch to his gut when he blocked Kadaj's sword swipe to his neck. His body hunched over with the punch, and Kadaj used this time to stab at Sephiroth. Sephiroth saw it coming and moved to prevent getting his chest stabbed, only he didn't move fast enough and Kadaj was able to stab him in the side.

Kadaj left his katana in Sephiroth's side as he looked at him, ignoring the yells of anger he was getting.

"You could have power, but instead you chose this? You're weaker than me. You should just give in to the power in your veins," Kadaj spoke.

Sephiroth glared, "I will not become a monster. I will not become the Sephiroth of Cloud's world."

"Then you will die."

"No, I won't."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because you've turned your back on Cloud."

Kadaj's eyes widen, turning to look at Cloud, only to jump back, his katana leaving Sephiroth's body as Cloud attacks with anger. Kadaj bends backward to prevent his head from getting sliced off, but when he goes back up, Cloud punches him in the face. Kadaj goes flying back, Loz and Yazoo abandoning their fight to go over to their fallen brother.

Cloud goes to Sephiroth, helping him up as Sephiroth holds his healing wounded side.

The Remnants glare and take a couple steps forward, about to continue the fight when bullets rained down in front of them. They stopped as everyone turned to see who was shooting, only to be shocked. Cloud couldn't believe his eyes.

For in front of him, was his Avalanche, glaring at the Remnants.

Vincent and Barret stopped firing, but didn't move their weapons an inch, Yuffie was ready to throw her Shuriken, Cid was holding his staff out, and Tifa was standing in front of them all, hands on her hips.

She lifted her hand, pointing at the Remnants, and shouted, "Stay away from Cloud!"

The rest of Cloud's Avalanche followed suit, echoing Tifa's warning.

Loz and Yazoo made to step forward, but Kadaj put a hand on their shoulders, shaking his head when they looked at him. Seeing that they were outnumbered and at risk of losing, Kadaj grabbed something from his back pocket, pressing a button. Beeping revealed it to be a bomb which he handed to Yazoo.

Yazoo threw it and Cloud acted fast. He jumped, grabbing the bomb and while he was still in the air, threw it up farther into the air. As the bomb exploded, Cloud turned to find the Remnants made their escape.

Cloud sighed, putting his sword back to where it belonged on his back and turned to Sephiroth, hugging him. Sephiroth hugged him back, sensing that Cloud needed it.

"I don't want to go through with this again," Cloud muttered, making Sephiroth sigh.

"I know, I wish you didn't have to either," Sephiroth stated.

Cloud pulled away, Sephiroth seeing the tears that wanted to fall from his face, but were refusing to.

"CLOUD!"

Cloud jumped, turning, only for his Yuffie to jump on him, hugging him. She was joined by Red who stood on his back paws to wrap his front around the two. Tifa, Cid, Barret, and even Vincent joined in, hugging Cloud for all he was worth.

Cloud laughed, good and hard, making his friends laugh and hug him harder.\

His friends.

His friends were here.

* * *

**Me: I am so sorry it took so long to update. I got lazy, hit a writer's block and the plot bunny didn't want to come near me, and then I got sick.**

**I hope this chapter makes up for a long time away.**

**Enjoy and I will try updating sooner!**


	4. Not A Monster

**Me: I hope you liked my last chapter.**

**Here is one I was waiting to do.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Sephiroth watched with a smile as Cloud was surrounded by his friends. Cloud so happy compared to a few moments before, when he was ready to cry finding out he could be fighting his world's Sephiroth again.

Like he knew he was watching them, Cloud looked up at him and smiled. Cloud pulled himself out of his friends tightly group hug and looked at them.

"Guys, there's someone I want you to meet, but you got to promise me you won't attack him," Cloud said.

"Who Cloud," Tifa asked.

At that second, she looked over Cloud's shoulder to see Sephiroth standing there. She gasped, tensing up and her eyes going wide. Sephiroth smiled, nervous and gave a little wave. Tifa looked like someone told the unbelievable, the rest of Cloud's Avalanche following suit of Tifa's facial expressions.

"Hello. You must be Cloud's Avalanche from his world. He's told me about you," Sephiroth said, chuckling nervously as the counterparts stared at him.

Cloud looked nervously between his friends and Sephiroth. hoping they wouldn't be like Sephiroth's Avalanche. Tifa blinked before smiling.

"Okay, your nothing like the Sephiroth we fought. He didn't smile like that or talk like that. Pleased to meet you, Sephiroth of the world," Tifa said.

Tifa walked forward and took Sephiroth's hand, shaking it. Sephiroth looked relieved.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON! IS THIS SOME KIND OF PLOY JENOVA CLOUD? TRYING TO GET US TO BELIEVE YOUR FROM SOME OTHER UNIVERSE?"

This was shouted by the other Tifa and to avoid confusion, he decided C-Tifa would stand for his Tifa while S-Tifa would stand for Sephiroth's. Nonetheless, this could not end well, considering the fact C-Tifa was narrowing her eyes and her teeth looked every close to being gritted, she was very, very mad.

"What did you just say," C-Tifa growled.

She looked murderous, as did the C-Avalanche. S-Tifa seemed to recognize the danger of C-Tifa's wrath, who was looking to kill.

"Did you just call Cloud Jenova," C-Tifa said, staring right at S-Tifa's face.

S-Tifa seemed too shallow, her own face staring at her with such anger wasn't something she expected to see.

"Yes, I did. How did he create you? Possibly some of our blood that he took from us when we fought him. He's not human, even if he pretends to be. He's nothing but lying murderous hist to an alien. He should die because now Jenova can come back through his blood. He's probably plotting the return of his precious Jenvoa mother because without her his nothing! EVERYTHING WAS HIS FAULT! EVERYTHING THAT WE WENT THROUGH! EVERYTHING! PEOPLE LOST THEIR LIVES, INNOCENT PEOPLE DIED, ZACK LOST AREITH, WE LOST FRIENDS. ALL BECAUSE OF HIM!"

Throughout her statement, Cloud flinched at S-Tifa's hated for him. When she was done, S-Tifa had served nods not only from S-Avalanche but from other people. Cloud couldn't believe the number of people who hated him.

C-Tifa didn't take this very well. In fact, she practically screamed bloody murder a hundred times louder than what Cloud ever heard her shout.

She jumped at S-Tifa, hands at her throat. C-Avalanche reacted faster, pinning their counterparts before they could act.

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE BEEN MORE WRONG," C-Tifa shouted, more like screaming, before she started speaking in a voice that was quieter, but no less deadly.

"I don't know the Cloud of this world, but in mine, _IN OURS_ , Cloud is a hero. He saved us from Sephiroth, who was evil in our world. But before all that, Cloud was a boy rejected into joining SOLDIER because he was too weal to them. But he wasn't. As a Trooper, Cloud came back to his hometown were after finding out his heritage and who he was, Sephiroth went on a rampage, killing everyone. Cloud and I survived the attack on our hometown. Zack Fair was another who survived and he was with Cloud. I went down a different path while Zack and Cloud were captured by Hojo. Zack was Cloud's best friend and was forced to watch as Hojo experimented on Cloud, who was trying to turn Cloud into another Sephiroth. He failed.

Cloud instead went into a coma, his mind not able to stand everything that was happening. Zack was able to break out and escape, dragging Cloud along with him. It was five years since they last had freedom, but they were being hunted. Zack got Cloud all the way to Midgar, where Shinra was waiting for them. Zack left Cloud for hidden for safety and faced Shinra alone. Zack won, but he was riddled with bullets. Cloud woke up and found Zack dying. Zack gave Cloud his sword and died. Cloud's mind shattered and he lost his memories.

Cloud joined us in taking down Avalanche, Barret and I. We were joined by Red, Aerith, Cid, Yuffie, and Vincent. Cloud led us to fight. _WE'VE_ lost friends, _WE'VE_ lost people, but Cloud lost everything and had to start over. You know nothing our Cloud went through. Did you know the _YOUR_ lifestream looked into his memories and saw he was telling the truth? _YOUR_ Aerith let him stay. We talked because we thought it would be the last time we saw each other.

Now, Cloud is forced to fight people who want to bring Sephiroth back, the evil Sephiroth, one that destroys both our worlds. Wake up and get that stick out of your butt because there's a war coming and we need all hands on deck. Because this fight could be your last. We don't need this. Grow up."

C-Tifa got up, looking down at a speechless S-Tifa. C-Tifa turned around, looking over her shoulder, "Come on guys, we got to catch up with Cloud and get to know this new Sephiroth, the nice good one. By the way, counterpart us?"

S-Avalanche, who slowly got unpinned, looked at Tifa, who seemed menacing as the rest of C-Avalanche looked at them with the same look.

"Cloud's not a monster. If everything, the monster is you. And now, we need to stop another monster from rising. Which is good, because we need a monster to fight a monster. Now I'm done wasting time with you."

C-Tifa walked away, a smile going back over to Cloud, leading the C-Avalanche away from S-Avalanche with a great victory.

"Well, Cloud, let's talk to your friends, who I am liking already," Sephiroth grinned, wrapping his arms around Cloud.

Cloud grinned, holding onto Sephiroth's arms.

"Yeah, they do that to you," Cloud said, "I can't wait to tell them about Denzel."

"Who's Denzel," Yuffie asked.

Cloud's eyes widen as Sephiroth grinned and said, "Denzel is Cloud's adopted son."

"You got a son," C-Avalanche shouted.

Cloud groaned as he was ripped from Sehproith's arms by his friends who demanded that Cloud tell them everything. Sephiroth was laughing in the background, Cloud giving him glares of vowed revenge.

S-Avalanzhe retracted away from the group like everyone else did, helping with the damage. Their thoughts all over the place.

Zack smiled, looking at the visiting people from a different world. Now he knew why Cloud fled from him. He was friends with his world's Zack just how he was to this world's Cloud. Now all he needed to do was wait for the right chance to speak to Cloud and resolve what was going on.

Hopefully, things would change now. He sure hoped that they did, as he looked at S-Avalanche.

* * *

**Me: Please comment because I need to know how my story is!**

**Don't worry, there's more to the story!**

**But I know this would make up for this not updating for a while.**

**Hoped you liked it!**


	5. Never Blamed You

**Me: I case you guys are wondering, I did ask Jade Tatsu if I could make a sequel and Jade Tatsu did not mind. I know I'm going to get asked that, but I'm letting you know now.**

**I'm glad people are enjoying my story. I also have this on Wattpad, though I'm not getting a lot of views yet, I'm hoping I will soon.**

**I don't own Final Fantasy, though, like many people, I wish I did.**

**This chapter your either going to hate or going to love.**

* * *

Denzel sighed. It was hard paying attention in class. His dad could have been the one to bring to school, but no, Alavanche just had to get in the way.

He wanted to hate them, but his dad said they couldn't let go of their history with the Jenova Cloud of this world. Man, how his dad flinched when he said that name. He really hated being compared to a monster.

"Denzel, these men say they work with your father."

Shaking his head, he looked up and froze, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. Three men, silver hair with cat-like eyes looking at him.

Whoever they were, they did not work for his dad or his papa.

"They lie. My father would have told me if they did because he always does," Denzel said, looking around for another way to escape since the door was being blocked by the three men.

"Our names are Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. We just recently started to work with your father," the named Kadaj said, looking a bit impatient.

Denzel looked at the window, the open one. He looked back at the silver-haired men.

"My father never sends men after me who he just met."

Denzel got up, picking up his rod. He ran to the window and jumped out of it. Once he hit the ground, he ran. He ran passed people, into the street, dodging cars, trying to lose the three men that were following him, from when he saw in the reflections.

Finally, he manages to lose them. Taking over in an alley, Denzel rested for a minute to catch his breath.

"Got ya," came a voice as his hand was grabbed. Denzel opened his eyes in shock and reacted, kicking his leg up to hit the man on the face. The man groaned, dropping his hand, but two more hands came from behind and wrapped themselves around Denzel, pinning his arms to his side.

"Let me go," Denzel shouted.

"Little brat! You broke my nose," Yazoo yelled, slapping Denzel across his face.

"We heal fast brother," Loz said.

Kadaj walked up, holding up some water in a vial. Denzel watched as Kadaj opened the vial and put his finger inside. Denzel watched as the water turned black.

"Open up, Denzel. You will be our weapon against your dear old dad," Kadaj said.

Denzel shook his head. Yazoo brought his hands up and forced Denzel's mouth open, allowing Kadaj to pour the water in. Kadaj then stepped back, Yazoo covering Denzel's mouth and nose.

"Drink it or suffocate," Loz grinned.

Denzel tried to hold on, but he failed. He ended up drinking the water. Instantly, everything went black and white, he could hear everything. Loz and Yazoo let him go, but he did not run, only stood attention as he looked at Kadaj.

"Now little sheep, go to your dad and kill him, and bring us back his blood."

Denzel was horrified. He wanted to yell, scream shout. But all he felt himself do was smile and say:

"Yes, brother."

Denzel screamed, and everything went black.

* * *

Cloud sighed, the dummy he just sliced into pieces.

His Avalanche was with Sephiroth. This was to strengthen a bond that was growing behind them, Sephiroth's Avalanche left him alone after C-Tifa's little shouting lecture, which was kinda shocking.

He took his chance and went to a rarely used training room. And destroyed it.

Ringing from his phone caught his attention. He brought it out, bringing to his ear and pressing the green button.

_"Cloud, hey man, we got a problem!"_

"Reno? What is it?"

_"The Remnants! We went to pick up Denzel because you couldn't, but those three got here before did. Denzel's teacher said Denzel told the three they were lying when they said they worked with you. Denzel then jumped out of the window."_

Cloud froze, fear racing in his heart. Denzel, his son.

_"We're looking for him now. People are complaining about a boy running from silver-haired men. We're gonna look for him."_

"Thank you. Tell the other Turks I'm joining the search."

_"They already know, but I'll tell them anyway."_

Cloud put his phone away and turned to exit the room when the sound of a blade being unsheathed. He turned, blocking the blade with his own, but the owner of the hand that held the blade made him freeze.

"Denzel?"

Denzel looked at him and Cloud's blood froze. Denzel's eyes were cat slit, looking at him with a burning hatred.

"Denzel, son, what did they do to you," Cloud asked.

Denzel narrowed his eyes at him.

"My brothers only woke me up," Cloud froze at the words brothers, "I will kill you and give them the blood they need and you can't stop me."

Denzel moved, faster than should be and raised another blade to Cloud's face. Cloud moved back, eyes wide. Cloud moved back, dodging. He couldn't raise his blade to attack his son, he just couldn't.

Denzel moved fast, going one way before quickly changing direction, making Cloud lose his balance and fall on his backside. Denzel jumped, landing on Cloud's. Denzel raised both blades and brought them down. Cloud raised his hands, grabbing Denzel's wrist before they could connect with his chest.

"Denzel, stop, your being control by whatever they gave you," Cloud said, trying to snap his son out of it.

"I ain't being controlled by anything. Look at you, so weak that you get fight ain't me? Is this because you think I can't take care of myself? I'm stronger then I ever and I'll prove that to my brothers when I take care of you!"

Cloud leaned his head back, Denzel's newfound strength throwing him off. The blades were getting closer to his neck. Cloud looked Denzel in the eyes and saw the rapidly changing pupils between wide and cat-like. Denzel growled, yanking his hands back and raising his blades again. However, before Denzel could bring them down, something hit him on the back the head.

Denzel dropped the blades, slumping to the side. Cloud caught him, bring him to lay on his lap, checking his son over, not looking up at the one who helped him who kneeled down next to them.

"Is he alright?"

Cloud froze, looking up and right the eyes of Zack Fair.

"Zack," Cloud croaked, looking at him warily, "What are you doing here?"

Zack smiled, but Cloud noted it didn't seem like the one he always tossed around. Zack looked at Denzel, picking up the blades he used and pockets them.

"I heard about what happened and came to you to let you know I wanted to help. But I saw Denzel attacking you and heard what you said to each other, so I came up behind to knock him out. It was the only way without hurting him."

Cloud looked down, not knowing what to say. Zack nodded, understanding what was going through Cloud's head.

Zack stood up, holding his hand out to Cloud, "Come on. Let's get the kiddo here to the Medical Room to be checked over. Maybe they could help reverse whatever has been done to him."

Cloud looked at Zack's hand for a second. He was nervous around Zack, but Denzel needed help. So, Cloud took Zack's hand, allowing the man to pull him up.

Cloud carried Denzel in his arms, following Zack out of the room.

Cloud looked at Zack, who was walking next to him, looking around, keeping guard. Cloud looked around, he didn't see anyone.

"Where has everyone gone," Cloud asked.

"Gone to look for Denzel. The Remnants have left everyone nervous and we all heard your stories about the Sephiroth of your world."

Cloud nodded, looking down at Denzel. The poor boy was fighting whatever the Remnants did to him. The changing of his eyes proved that.

"So, the Zack of your world was your best friend," Zack said, looking at Cloud.

Cloud faltered in his step. Zack had slowed down some, looking at Cloud with an unreadable look in his eyes. Cloud looked away, not able to look Zack in eyes. Zack sighed, placing a hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"It took me about a month to get used to you. This was because I had to work up my courage to see you."

At the confession, Cloud looked at Zack in shock. Zack looked away, walking off. Cloud followed, watching Zack. Zack continued.

"The Cloud I knew was close to Sephiroth. I was kinda close to him as well, but he and Sephiroth had a bond I never could have with Cloud. When Cloud willingly merged with Jernova, he was gone, as good as dead. The need to be powerful enough for Sephiroth was too great. The Cloud that came from that was the one who killed and destroyed with. That Cloud killed Aerith. I blame him for that, but not the Cloud before that. And not you as well."

They stopped, right outside the Medical Room. Zack turned and grinned at Cloud, this time it was a full-on Zack grin.

"You get what I'm saying," Zack said, looking at Cloud, "I never blamed you. I never blamed you for anything. I wanted to start a friendship with you, to talk to you, but you ran every time you saw me. So Cloud, when all this is over, want to spar and get to know each other since we're two different people from the ones we know?"

Cloud couldn't believe his ears. All this time, he was afraid that Zack hated him, but Zack never did. He never blamed him. Sephiroth was right, he had to stop running, or he would be running forever and he could have missed this.

Cloud smiled at Zack and grinned.

"Yeah, I would like that. After we beat the Remnants for what they did to my son and prevent the Evil Sephiroth from coming back."

Zack laughed and held the door open to the Medical Room.

While Cloud was happy Zack didn't hate him and wanted to be friends with him, his concern for Denzel overshadowed that. The nurse said whatever was in Denzel's blood needed him to be conscious and being knocked out was destroying the cells, so he would be okay.

It was then while Cloud was sitting next to Denzel's bedside that he didn't call Sephiroth to tell him that Denzel was safe in the Medical Room. Yet, before he could take out his phone, Sephiroth entered the room and went right up to them. He was followed by C-Avalanche and then S-Avalanche, through S-Avalanche stayed closer to the wall while C-Avalanche came up next to Cloud.

"I was just about to call you. How did you get here so fast," Cloud asked as Sephiroth sat next to him and hugged him.

"Zack called me," Sephiroth said.

Cloud looked at Zack, who gave him a wave and a wink. Zack then walked over to the door.

"Where are you going," Cloud asked.

Zack turned and looked at Cloud with a grin, one Cloud recognized as Zack was ticked and ready to lay down all the wrath he could.

"The Remnants attacked us once, then attacked us through your son. Both times we're not ready for. I'm getting everyone ready. Everyone needs to be ready for the battle ahead. I'm going to tell them to get their weapons ready. This time, when the Remnants come, we'll be ready. We'll show them not to mess with the WRO."

Cloud chuckled, shaking his head. This was so like Zack.

"Thank you, Zack."

"Anytime, Cloud. You and Seph take care of your kid. I'll handle everything and get the planning ready for you when you come."

Zack left and Sephiroth looked at Cloud. Cloud smiled at him.

"Thank you. You were right. I'm not running anymore."

Sephiroth grinned, pulling Cloud close, "Told you. Running will get you nowhere."

Yeah, running will get him nowhere. This time, when the Remnants come, Cloud would not hold back. He will not hold back anything. They want a fight, then they are gonna get one.

* * *

In another Lifestream, another Zack was watching Cloud, concern in his eyes. C-Zack stopped watching, turning to look at C-Aerith. C-Aerith looked at him with worried.

"Is Cloud alright," C-Aerith asked.

C-Zack sighed, "Right now he is. The problem, he's going to need help. The Remnants are dangerous, Kadaj included. But none of them will be ready if _that_ Sephiroth returns. The good Sephiroth will be overwhelmed by his evil counterpart and Cloud needs all the allies he can get when the Remnants unleash their army. All-in-all Aerith, they're gonna need help."

C-Aerith nodded. She walked over and looked down at the pool, where she saw Cloud watching over his son with his love, the Sephiroth of that world.

"Your right."

"What can we do?"

"..."

"..."

"I don't know."

"Then we better start planning something, Flower Girl."

"Your right Puppy. But how can we help?"

C-Zack was silent for a couple of minutes. Then, his eyes lite up with an idea. He turned looked at C-Aerith with a smile.

"What Zack?"

"Can you talk to other Lifestreams? Like, ones from another world?"

* * *

**Me: So, love it or hate it.**

**What do you think?**

**I know what I did to Denzel, but in Final Fantasy: Advent Children, it happened. At least being knocked out or something breaks them out of it because I'm pretty sure that happened in the movie.**

**And Cloud's Aerith and Zack are doing their own planning. What's gonna happen?**

**I hope you guy's liked that chapter and will be back for more!**

**Let me know in the comments what you think Cloud and company should plan for the Remnants.**


	6. Let's End This

**Me: Glad everyone loves my story so far!**

**I hope you like this one, though you might not, again. Okay, I'm just gonna say that the next couple of chapters you might not like but I really hope you do. You might not like the cliffhangers.**

**I do not own Final Fantasy 7.**

* * *

**Medical Room**

It was just the three of them, Cloud, Sephiroth, and Denzel. Everyone else Denzel groaned, making Cloud and Sephiroth stand up. Cloud grabbed Denzel's hand while Sephiroth rubbed Denzel's head.

Denzel opened his eyes. He looked at Sephiroth and then at Cloud before his eyes widen in alarm. He shot up, looking at Cloud with horror.

"Dad, I'm so sorry! They poured this black water in my mouth and the next thing I know, I'm loyal to them! They told me to kill you and I agreed! I tried to stop but I couldn't! I'm so sorry!"

Cloud rubbed Denzel's hand, he smiled at his son.

"It's okay Denzel. I'm okay, you didn't hurt me. I know what it feels like when you're being controlled. I know you tried to fight and I'm glad you are okay now. I'm not angry at you, but I'm furious at the Remnants. I will make them pay for what they did. I promise," Cloud told his son.

"Your dad's right," Sephiroth said, "The Remnants attacked you and they used you. We will not stand for that. A lot of people are getting ready for battle. The attack on you was an attack against us all. Many are ready for a fight."

Denzel looked relieved. "They're coming. The Remnants will attack again tonight. They want Dad's blood."

Cloud nodded, smiling at Denzel even through the inside of him was churning with anger.

"Cloud, Sephiroth," they turned to see C-Tifa at the door. She smiled at them, "Glad to see Denzel's alright. We're waiting for you to start our planning."

"Thanks, Tifa," Cloud said.

C-Tifa nodded at him before looking at a shocked Denzel, "Hi there. Names Tifa, but you probably already knew that. I'm from Cloud's homeworld. Glad to see you're doing alright."

Denzel got over his shock and smiled at C-Tifa, "Thanks and nice to meet you."

C-Tifa giggled and waved, walking away. Sephiroth got up, grabbing Masamune. He gave Cloud and Denzel a smile before walking out of the room. Cloud got, kissing Denzel on the forehead.

"Don't worry Denzel, we will finish this," Cloud said, rubbing Denzel's head before helping him get back into bed, "Meanwhile, you rest. By tomorrow, hopefully, everything will over."

Cloud turned to leave. He just got to the door when Denzel quietly spoke.

"Dad... You'll come home, won't you?"

Cloud paused, turning to look at Denzel, who was looking at him with tired eyes.

"Yeah, I will," Cloud finally said, looking determined at Denzel before leaving the boy to sleep. He went through a lot and needed his rest.

But Cloud will do all he can to return home.

* * *

**Debrief Room**

S-Avalanche, C-Avalanche, Sephiroth, Zack, and Cloud sat around, trying to discuss what to when the Remnants

"All right, listen up," Cloud said, "They want my blood to bring that evil monster from my birth world back. We can't let that happen or it will be the end off both our worlds. We got to get rid of them before it happens."

"Just how bad is...the Sephiroth of your world," S-Yuffie asked.

Cloud looked at her, "Like the evil Cloud of this world."

C-Vincent spoke up, "Each Remnant has a side that's different from the other. Yazoo is the gun type, so those specializing in guns should focus on him. Loz is the hand-to-hand type, so those with hand-to-hand skills should fight him. Kadaj is specialized with the katana, so those with swords should handle him."

Cloud nodded, "So each one is a different side of _him_. Okay, here's what we're gonna do. There's going to be a mix. There will groups that will each have their own Remnant and the rest can switch between the three.

Yazoo is the gunman, so have people with guns aiming at him. With his attention on the gunners, those with swords and fists can strike. Be careful not to shoot your allies.

Loz is the fighting guy, so those great in melee are the ones fighting. But when he's distracted, those with guns take a shot.

Kadaj the swordsman, but leave him mostly to me and Sephiroth. If you can land a shot or a hit take it, but other then that, leave him to us."

As soon as Cloud was done, there were bangs followed by a boom.

"Their here," C-Barret yelled.

"Let's finish this," Sephiroth said.

The large group ran out of the room and outside, joined by TURKS and SOLDIERS and many members of the WRO. The Remnants were standing there waiting.

"Well, you didn't keep us waiting," Kadaj said, "Literary falling into the trap is another thing."

"Trap," Zack asked.

Cloud looked down, spying the ground under the S-Avalanche. The ground had a small gap, but it was enough for Cloud to see something sharp underneath it. Blades.

And the ground looked like it was about it break.

"Look out," Cloud shouted, pushing the group out of the way. With Cloud's strength, he was able to push the group of six to the ground. However, that placed Cloud right on the trap just as the ground broke.

Cloud misjudged the size of the blades and scratched his leg on one of them before he jumped out. The S-Avalanche looked at Cloud in shock.

Kadaj laughed, jumping into the hole and grabbing the blade Cloud cut himself on. The one with his blood.

"No," Cloud yelled, grabbing the Fusion sword from his back, cursing himself for letting his guard down before a fight.

"I knew you would save them and somehow get yourself cut on a blade. It's your end. Time for Brother to make his reappearance."

Kadaj then stabbed himself with the blade. His yelled as the blood reacted at once, his entire body screaming as pain-filled it.

Cloud lunged, lifting his blade before bringing it down. Kadaj lifted his sword and air burst out from around him. When the dust settled, Kadaj wasn't there anymore, instead of a mirror image of the good Sephiroth.

"Nice to see you...Cloud," Evil Sephiroth said, smirking.

Cloud gasped as the C-Avalanche screamed. Their plan was going down the drain.

Evil Sephiroth pushed Cloud back before swinging at him with his own Masamune. Cloud was caught by Seph, who was staring at his evil self with horror.

He saw what those of this world saw. Empty of mercy, kindness, and compassion, pure desire for chaos and the end of everything

Cloud got to his feet, looking at Evil Sephiroth. He watched as Loz and Yazoo kneeled before Evil Sephiroth, who merely gave them a glance, a small smirk, and a nod. Evil Sephiroth pointed at them with Masamune.

"The plan hasn't changed," Cloud shouted, "Only the fact you leave the monster to me and Seph! However this ends, it ends today!"

Cloud pointed at Evil Sephiroth and said, "I will not run from you."

Evil Sephiroth smirked, "Oh, Cloud. I would kill you before you run."

"I'm not backing down. You killed Aerith, you killed everyone in my hometown, killed my mother, hundreds of other people. If anyone is going to die today, it's going to be you."

Cloud got into his regular fighting stance, and the C-Alavanche followed.

Seph looked at his people and raised his sword, yelling, "This evil copy of me will not destroy our planet and his planet! We will not let that happen!"

S-Avalanche, Zack, and everyone else got into fighting stances. Seph turned, looking at the Evil Sephiroth. He looked at Cloud, who was watching him out of the corner of his eye.

Seph lifted his hand, cutting his palm. He rubbed his bleeding hand in his hair, staining some parts of his hair red. He winced, it was going to hard to get the stains out of his hair, but if people could tell the difference between him and Evil Sephiroth, then it was worth it.

"So people won't mistake me for him," Seph said.

Cloud nodded, smiling at Seph. He took a breath and looked at Evil Sephiroth.

"Let's end this," Cloud declared.

"I plan to," Evil Sephiroth stated.

* * *

**Me: So?** **Thoughts?**

**I hope you guy's like it! Please comment!**

**See ya in the next chapter!**


	7. Battle To The Death

**Me: I am sorry for not updating in a while, if, a month almost two is awhile, but I needed a break. I exhausted myself with writing the stories, I burned myself out so I needed a break badly. I've been reading stories about Sonic and some crossovers. I like it. I've the Sonic 2020 movie and I love it! They did so well!**

**But I'm back now so I will be writing again!**

* * *

Seph - Good Sephiroth  
Sephiroth - Evil Sephiroth

* * *

Sephiroth lunged at Cloud, swinging his sword with a death swing at his neck. Cloud brought up his Fusion Sword, blocking the attack. Seph thrust his sword forward, aiming for Sephiroth's head.

Sephiroth his head back, glaring at his counterpart, grabbing his wrist.

"You refuse mother's gift," Sephiroth said, pushing his Masamune against Cloud's Fusion Sword.

Seph glared at his evil copy, "Jenova is no mother of mine."

Seph wrenched his wrist free as Cloud pushed, throwing Sephiroth of balance. Growling, Sephiroth jumped back, turning to Yazoo and Loz. Sephiroth glared at them, pointed at his adversaries.

"Kill them."

Yazoo and Loz reacted as ordered.

Loz lunged towards C-Avalanche, swing his fists. C-Tifa was careful this time, moving out of the way before throwing her own punches. Loz jumped, taking out a gun and shooting at the TURKS taking aim at him. When he landed, Loz started trading kicks and punches with C-Avalanche.

Yazoo brought out his guns, shooting at Zack and the WRO Agents. S-Avalanche charged at him, tossing their own attacks. Yazoo huffed, twisting his body to dodge their attacks and to lay some of his own.

Cloud and Seph attacked Sephiroth with everything they had, landing some blows and hits. Mostly though, it was Sephiroth hitting them. This was because Sephiroth fought Cloud before and knew how he fought and fighting Seph was no better since they were counterparts.

With a stroke of unfortunate luck, Sephiroth pushed Cloud to the ground after a nasty hit to the head. Sephiroth blocked an attack from Seph who attacked with anger. Sephiroth, growling, twisting his body away from Seph.

Seph's eyes widened, recognizing the attack Secpiroth was doing. It was a twist away from a block, a spin to the enemies back, and the attack on the back.

Seph turned when Sephiroth passed his line of sight, hoping to block the attack meant to go through his back. He saw the attack coming and blocked it, but Sephiroth's blade glided across Seph's blade and pierced his shoulder!

Seph let out a shout as the mirror copy of his blade entered his shoulder. He backed up, the blade leaving his body. He blocked another attack from Sephiroth. He locked eyes with his evil counterpart.

"Death will be your end," Sephiroth stated.

Seph huffed, pushing back, "You have no idea what you lost. You have no idea what you could have had. Jenova isn't everything to care about."

Sephiroth growled, "Maybe not you, but Jenova is everything for me."

Sephiroth pushed Seph with so much force that Sephiroth was unprepared. Seph gasped, shocked. This strength, this power, he did not have this. Was this Jenova gift to Sephiroth? Untold strength and power?

Seph gasped as Sephiroth pushed him to the ground, blade aimed to penetrate his chest.

"Die," Sephiroth said.

"NO!"

Cloud had gotten up from the hit to the head and saw Sephiroth about to stab his love. He jumped in front of the blade, taking the blade for Seph. Cloud gasped, looking down at the blade in his chest.

"CLOUD," Seph screamed, getting everyone's attention.

"NO," C-Avalanche and Zack screamed.

Sephiroth laughed and it was nowhere near the same as Seph's was. However, he was cut off from a sudden battle shout. Turning his head, Sephiroth barely had enough time to move his head.

It was S-Tifa, and she was followed by S-Yuffie, and together both girls tired hitting Sephiroth. S-Cid threw his spear, forcing Sephiroth to let go of his Masamune. S-Vincent and S-Barret fired their guns at Vincent.

S-Avalanche's surprise attack shock Cloud, especially when S-Tifa caught him before he fell. Seph came up and slowly got his counterparts blade out of Cloud's body. He threw it at Sephiroth, grazing his side.

Sephiroth growled, pulling his blade out of the ground and turning back to S-Avalanche as they jumped at him. Seph held Cloud up as Cloud dropped his Fusion Blade to hold his chest.

"Cloud, hang out," Sephiroth before turning to everyone and yelling, "Someone! Get me a Curaga!"

Cloud leaned against Sephiroth, breathing heavily. He could feel Sephiroth holding him tightly as well as him keeping a hand on his wound. It was getting harder to stay awake, but Cloud fought. He promised he would go home to Denzel and swore to himself he would kill the Sephiroth of his world. He wasn't going to die here, but his body couldn't heal fast enough.

Green. He sees green in his line of sight and his wound starts healing. Did Seph use a Curaga on him? He turned to look at Seph, only to him looking at him in shock, hand outstretched for a Curaga Zack was going to give him.

If Seph didn't use a Curaga, then what healed him. Cloud looked down and gasped.

It was the Lifestream, it was flowing around him, the battle halting so everyone could look at him.

"Having a tough time, buddy?"

Cloud gasped, recognizing the voice. He turned to Zack, only to see him looking shocked.

"Wrong Zack, Spike."

Cloud gasped as the Lifestream began to swirl to his right, taking the form of a familiar person with a familiar smile. C-Zack laughed, taking in the shock his arrival gained.

"Zack," Cloud asked. C-Zack nodded. C-Zack looked at S-Zack, giving him a small nod. S-Zack seemed to understand what C-Zack was conveying after a glance at Cloud: Thanks for looking out for him.

C-Zack winked, "Not just me."

"I'm here too."

Cloud gasped again when Aerith popped her head out from behind Zack, her staff in hand. C-Zack held his hand out and his Buster Sword appeared in his hand.

"What," Cloud breathed.

Aerith walked forward, the Lifestream flowing around her hand as she pointed her staff at everyone injured.

"We watched you for awhile Cloud and saw that you needed help. The Lifestream of our world brought us back to life," Aerith said.

C-Zack looked down at his chest as bullets appeared out of his chest, the wounds disappearing along with the bullets. Aerith glanced behind her, Sephiroth's sword exiting her body and disappearing along with her wound.

Seph looked shaken seeing a mirror image of his sword disappear from Cloud's Aerith as S-Zack took in his counterparts appearance.

"We came to help and help we shall," Aerith continued.

C-Zack got into a battle stance, looking at Yazoo and Loz.

"I don't have to ask to know who you want to fight Cloud. Oh, and Seph," C-Zack looked at Seph, who got over his shock at seeing another Zack and Aerith and stood up. C-Zack grinned, "Thanks for keeping Cloud happy. And Cloud, I so want to see my nephew after this!"

Cloud grinned, laughing as he grabbed his Fusion Sword, "I'll think there was something wrong if you didn't."

Cloud pointed his Fusion Sword at Sephiroth.

"You and me Sephiroth! A Battle to the Death! And this time, I will not lose!"

Sephiroth growled, spinning his Masamune, "I wouldn't be so sure, Cloud! One of us will die and it ain't going to be me!"

They lunged at each other.

* * *

**Me: So, did I please you with the chapter?**

**Let me know what you think in the comments!**

**It's good to be back!**


	8. Fight To The Finish

**Me: So sorry for the long wait. Between life getting in the way and other things, writing the chapters have been slow. But, now I've been able to update! And the last two chapters should be easy to update as well!**

**Have a great day and a great read! And if some parts are familiar, some phases are from the movie Final Fantasy: Advent Children.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII and Advent Children.**

* * *

Seph - Good Sephiroth  
Sephiroth - Evil Sephiroth

* * *

As everyone starts battling again, Cloud blocks Sephiroth's attack with his Fusion Sword. Cloud kicks Sephiroth in the chest, knocking him back. Sephiroth sneers, jumping high into the air. Instead of attacking, Sephiroth jumps onto the building, jumping up onto the roof.

Cloud looks at Seph, who nods at him, raising his Masamune, "I'll take care of things down here Cloud. My evil copy is all yours."

Cloud chuckles, "He was never your evil copy. Care to give me a lift?"

Seph smiled and jumped up, Cloud following him. When got was close enough, Seph grabbed held his hand out, letting Cloud step on. With a rush of strength, Seph pushed Cloud into the air before falling back to the ground.

"Take him down," Seph called out.

When he got to the ground, Seph looked at S-Avalanche and S-Zack, pointing at Loz, "He's ours."

C-Zack, with C-Aerith by his side, stood in front of C-Avalanche, raising his hand at Yazoo, "And he's ours."

As both groups charged at their respective enemies with the TURKS going in between, Cloud jumped the sides of the WRO until he to was on the roof. When he landed, he saw Sephiroth was waiting for him as he stood off the higher parts of the rooftop.

"What do you want? Why did you decide to come back," Cloud shouted.

"Revenge Cloud. Before that, I was stopped by you. I wanted to sail the darkness of the cosmos with this planet as my vessel, just as my mother did long ago. Then one day we'll find a new planet and on its soil, we'll create a shining future," Sephiroth raised his hand to his head as he spoke, eyes closed. Cloud tensed for any more with Sephiroth could be an attack.

"But you...stopped me!"

Sephiroth jumped at Cloud, swinging his Masamune with deadly intent. Cloud gasps blocking the attack. Pushing back, Cloud launched an attack of his own, aiming for Sephiroth's head. Sephiroth tilted his head to the side, dodging the attack with a barely retain huff.

Sephiroth repels him with Masamune and jumps back onto a higher bit of building. Cloud follows, swinging his Fusion Sword. Cloud glowers at Sephiroth, anger tracing his face.

"What about this planet and our birth planet? What happens to them if you succeed?"

"Well, that's up to you, Cloud," Sephiroth said, pushing back, "Win or lose is decided on you and me."

As Sephiroth and Cloud fight, both Tifa's stop for a moment, looking at the two. C-Tika looks worried, "Oh, Cloud. Be careful."

"He will be," S-Tifa stated.

"What," C-Tifa asked, looking at her counterpart.

"He was able to ignore us calling him Jevnova Cloud for the past year. I've seen him fight. Some of his skills are different then the Cloud I knew. He knows what he's doing," S-Tifa stated, "It's just a shame that I've hated him for being someone he wasn't. I and the others have a lot to make up for."

C-Tifa smiled, "Cloud will forgive you. Then you can have a friendship too. It's a shame you don't know the Cloud of this world like I know mine. But you're right, Cloud is Cloud. He will win. Now, we have our own fight to do."

Both Tifa's rejoined the fight after their small talk.

On the roof, Cloud and Sephiroth battle each other, swinging their swords and getting nothing but blocking. They jump in the air, Cloud locks swords with Sephiroth. Sephiroth tilts his head downward, suddenly vanishing from sight.

Gasping, Cloud looked around for Sephiroth. Hearing him, Cloud turned his head left, looking down. Seeing Sephiroth coming from below, Cloud raised his sword to block. The impact of Sephiroth hitting him sent Cloud flying backward. Cloud braced himself, hitting a concrete Piller, a carter forming where he landed.

Cloud winced, grimacing. The resident repairmen were just going to _love_ this.

Cloud launches himself back at Sephiroth, trading blows with him. This time, thanks to sparring with Seph, Cloud manages to strike Sepgitoh's side. Sephiroth looks surprised at this. He swings his katana, locking it with Cloud's Fusion Blade. takes notice that Cloud is stronger than in their previous battles.

"Oh? Where did you find this strength," Sephiroth asks.

"I'm not about to tell you," Cloud growls.

Cloud repulsed Sephiroth, who jumps up into the air, and leaps to attack him. As they were trading blows, Sephiroth smiles, trying to get Cloud into making a mistake.

"I've thought of a wonderful present for you for your recent home and love. Shall I give you despair by taking them away?"

Cloud froze, anger feeling him. No, he would not let Sephiroth take his Seph, his Sephiroth, and Denzel and the rest of the friends he made away.

"Fat chance I'll let you do that," Cloud growled.

"Then on your knees. I want you to beg for forgiveness," Sephiroth said.

"Forgiveness? For what? Something you did? I never you did anything to you," Cloud stated.

Sephiroth jumps back, landing next to a large sign. Sephiroth looks at it, then at the pole. With his Masamune, Sephiroth cuts the pole, sending it falling towards Cloud. Cloud sees it coming and jumps, using the Fusion Sword to cut the sign in two.

When he lands, he sees nothing. Cloud spins in place, trying to find Sephiroth but couldn't see him. Then, the fighting below stopped when two male screams were heard. Running over, Cloud gasped at what he saw.

Loz and Yazoo feet on their knees, Sephiroth in front of them, dark flowing energy resembling the Lifestream, only darker, corrupted. It was swarming Loz and Yazoo as everyone looked on, shocked to what they were seeing.

"Brother, why," Yazoo cried out.

"Why are you doing this to us, Brother," Loz yelled.

Sephiroth only gave the two a shrug, "You two served your purpose. I do not need you anymore. Cloud is stronger and I need more power. You two will do just well in what I need considering I created you."

Loz and Yazoo tried saying more, what they just screamed as the corrupted Lifestream consumed them. When the corrupted Lifestream returned to Sephiroth, everyone gasped in shock. Loz and Yazoo weren't there anymore, not one thing showed that they were there.

It dawned on everyone that Sephiroth just killed two men in cold blood just to get stronger. Were Loz and Yazoo bad? Yes. Did even they deserve that fate? No.

In the back of his mind, Sephiroth heard the voice of Kadaj screaming at him.

 _"They were our brothers! They were helping us! Why did you kill them!? Alive they could have been so much more,"_ Kadaj yelled at Sephiroth.

 _"They will serve me better as one with me. That's all good they are. Just like you,"_ Sephiroth said simply as he looked at everyone else. He waves his hand and out from his shadow, a horde of Shadow Creepers. They lunged at everyone, claws out and ready to kill. Seph killed the first one that lunged at him, watching as it becomes smoke. Everyone woke up in their trace to fight.

back at Cloud, jumping towards him from below. Kadaj growled in response, hearing the pained yells of Loz and Yazoo from in Sephiroth's head and started weighing his options.

Cloud sees Sephiroth coming and jumps back. Sephiroth comes over the top and didn't waste any time, appearing before Cloud with a strike raised. Cloud manages to deflect the attack, but blocking and deflecting is all he was able to do because Sephiroth was suddenly too stronger for him to overcome.

With Sephiroth getting the upper hand, he keeps attacking Cloud, trying to get the opening he was looking for. They both had various cuts and gashes, but with Sephiroth's added healing due to Loz and Yazoo, Cloud was getting the worst of it but keeps coming back to attack Sephiroth. He wasn't going to give up, but he was trying out and he knew that's what Sephiroth wanted.

But he realized that a bit too late.

Because Sephiroth saw the opening he wanted. When Cloud raised his Fusion Sword, Sephiroth stuck him in the stomach with his fist, making Cloud hunch over before punching him in the face, sending Cloud to the ground. Getting up, Cloud looks up in time to see Sephiroth charge him, but couldn't move out of the way fast enough before Sephiroth spears Cloud through the chest with Masamune, as he did in the Nibelheim reactor so that night years ago.

Cloud gasped, holding the blade as Sephiroth grinned, lifting Cloud off the ground. Cloud grips the blade, cutting his glove and hand so gravity wouldn't push him down the blade.

"Remember this? The pain you felt that night," Sephiroth says, watching Cloud wiggle on his blade. Sephiroth grinned, "Let me remind you so that this time, you won't ever forget!"

A signal black wing appears from Sephiroth's back. Cloud gasped, his eyes widening. Sephiroth tosses Cloud into the air, flying after him. While in the air, Sephiroth wounding him over and over again.

C-Zack and S-Zack both look up and gasped, "Cloud!"

Seph looks up at this, "No!"

Cloud, having enough, grabs the blade of Masamune. Sephiroth shakes his head and throws Cloud back down. Cloud crashes down, a crater forming where he landed. Sephiroth hovers in the air above him.

"Tell me what you cherish most. Give me the pleasure of taking it away from you."

Cloud, even weak, glared at Sephiroth, knowing he knew the answer. Sephiroth readies himself to deal a final blow to Cloud. Cloud readies himself to move. However, Sephiroth suddenly freezes, and then he's speaking. But it's not Sephiroth's voice, it's Kadaj's.

"Cloud, I can hinder Sehpiroth's movements and ability. He may be back, but this is my body, I control it. Kill him so I can avenge the deaths of my Brothers. Kill him Big Brother," Kadaj said to Cloud.

Cloud was surprised, but smiled, nodding his head. Sephiroth suddenly regained control, shaking his head, growling. He drove for Cloud, intent on finishing him than dealing with the other traitorous brother. Cloud remembers his promise to Denzel and Seph. Both of them along with his friends are waiting for Cloud to come back alive.

Sephiroth brings down Masamune to end Cloud, but Cloud pushes back, sending Sephiroth back into the air with renewed strength. Cloud leaps into the air and attacks Sephiroth, who looks surprised.

Cloud stares at him, paying the injuries no mind, "I pity you. You just don't get it at all. You don't have a thing to cherish besides your 'Mother'," the Fusion Sword has blue energy swirling around it, ready to be used, "Because of this, you misunderstand everything else! As for me, there's not one thing I don't cherish!"

Cloud launches his final attack, Omnislash, his Fusion Sword splitting into five swords, surrounding Sephiroth. Sephiroth looks shocked for the first time, realizing that he may not win after all with Cloud's sudden strength and power. He goes to move, but finds that he couldn't, realizing that Kadaj was holding him still. From all angles, Cloud attacks, hitting Sephiroth, Sephiroth grunting every time he got hit.

Again and again and again Cloud strikes before finally, Cloud deals the final blow, piercing Sephiroth's chest. Sephiroth gasped as Kadaj yelled in pain in his head. Sephiroth goes flying back down below, crashing and bringing up a cloud of dust.

Cloud jumps down as the Shadow Creepers disappeared, suddenly unable to hold them together. Cloud lands, standing up and raising the Fusion Sword, all together again. He looks at everyone, smiling and nodding his head. Aerith sees his injures and heals him.

Cloud turns back to the dust cloud when it settles, Sephiroth, standing up.

"Stay where you belong. Dead and in my memories," Cloud says, knowing the battle was over when he saw Sephiroth dissolving.

Sephiroth huffs, using Masamune as a crutch to hold himself up, "I will...never be a memory. Not to you."

He closes his eyes and wraps his wing around himself. All the feathers fly away, leaving Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. Loz and Yazoo are dead, dissolving into the pure Lifestream that was surrounding them.

Kadaj is holding his chest, the same wounds Sephiroth had all over him. Kadaj looks at Cloud, taking a couple of weak steps before his feet fall out from under him. He falls, and Cloud catches him, dropping the Fusion Sword. Kadaj is almost spent.

"Big Brother," Kadaj leans his head on Cloud, looking up at him, "Is there any hope for people like us. Are we always gonna be used this way?"

Cloud thinks for a moment, looking at Kadaj. His gaze turns to look at everyone else. They are all watching and listening. Both Avalanches with their respective groups. C-Zack was standing next to C-Aerith, wrapping his arm around her as S-Zack respectively turned his gaze away. Seph was walking up to them, Masamune lowered. Cloud nods, looking back to Kadaj to give his reply.

"Sometimes hope doesn't find us, we have to find it and sometimes, fight for it," Cloud said, tilting his head at Kadaj, "Little Brother."

Kadaj grins, laughing, "We didn't want to fight, but he made us want to. We were puppets. Thanks, for freeing us."

Kadaj nods his head slightly at Cloud and slowly evaporates into the Lifestream. hearing Loz and Yazoo calling him. Cloud watches, looking sympathetic for the three brothers created to do ones bidding. He stands, picking up the Fusion Sword and putting it on his back. The Lifestream goes to Aerith, who is holding her hands out to the Lifestream to send it back.

Cloud turns to Seph, hugging him. Seph stabs his Masamune in the ground so he could hug Cloud with both arms. Cloud just breaths in the familiar scent of the Sephiroth he grew to love.

"It's over," Seph says, reassuring Cloud.

"It's over," Cloud repeats, pulling away, looking at Seph with a smile which the silver-haired man returned.

The two of them turned to everyone else, smiling big. They stayed close, raising their hands in the air in victory as they both shouted, "It's over."

Everyone cheered, holding their weapons or hands in the air. Because everyone was careful and Aerith's healing, people had severe injuries to heal. To everyone and to Cloud, who was thankful Sephiroth focused on him, this was most certainly, a victory.

* * *

**Me: How did you like it? Hope I didn't do too bad.**

**Leave reviews and see yeah in the next chapter!**


	9. Rewarded

**Me: I am so sorry for not updating, but college and work take some of my time. But these last two chapters are easy for me to create.**

**I'm you enjoyed the chapter!**

* * *

Cloud laughed, hugging Sephiroth. He could see the blood in the silver-haired man's hair and knew it would take awhile to get rid of it. But that can be worried about later. Right now, Cloud was just so happy it was finally over, that the Evil Sephiroth was finally gone.

Pulling away, Cloud noticed that S-Avalanche was walking up to him. S-Tifa was playing with her fingers, looking at him.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Cloud gasped, shocked, "What?"

"The Cloud we knew is so different than you, but we couldn't see past that," S-Tifa said.

"We couldn't see that you were different," S-Red stated.

"After fighting Jevnova Cloud for so long, we should have known," S-Barret added.

"So, I guess we're saying sorry for doubting you and thinking you were false. After all this, I don't think anyone can doubt you," S-Yuffie said, looking down.

"And for trying to anger you into fighting us all this time," Cid added.

"Even after all that we did, you still saved us. If you didn't, we would be dead or injured close to it with those spikes, but then you wouldn't have to face that evil Sephiroth," S-Vincent said.

"So, we're sorry and we hope we can start over and actually be friends instead of enemies," S-Tifa said.

Cloud looked between them, not believing that this was actually happening. He turned to Sephiroth, who too looked surprised. Cloud looked over at C-Avalanche, who all looked proud at their counterparts words. C-Zack and C-Aerith nodded, leaning into each other.

Cloud looked back over at S-Avalanche and smiled.

"I would be an idiot not to accept this chance of friendship," Cloud said, holding out his hand.

S-Tifa grinned, shaking Cloud's hand. Everyone cheered as Cloud gave each of the S-Avalanche a handshake. C-Avalanche walked up, the device that was used to cross into this dimension in C-Aeriths hands as C-Zack followed after her.

Cloud noticed S-Zack look away from the two. He felt bad that the Aerith of this world was dead and here S-Zack was seeing his counterpart and the counterpart of his dead girlfriend together. These thoughts were chased away the moment a voice called out.

"Dad!"

Cloud broke into a smile, recognizing the voice. He turned as saw Denzel running after him, Rude and Reno following him. The two wouldn't admit it, but Denzel grew on them. Heck, Denzel grew on everyone.

Cloud laughed, grabbing Denzel as the boy jumped on him. He hugged his son close to him and whispered into his ear, "Told you I'll be back."

Denzel grinned, hugging him close. Seeing his other dad, Denzel reached his hand out for him. Sephiroth grinned, joining the hug with the two people he loved the most. The hug lasted a couple of moments when a voice yelled out.

"OH MY GAIA! IS THAT DENZEL?!"

This was C-Yuffie, who took notice of Denzel. Cloud set Denzel of the ground, laughing as C-Yuffie grabbed Denzel's hand, pulling him to the rest of C-Avalanche. The group dotted on the poor boy, who looked confused and liking at attention. C-Zack and C-Aerith even joined in.

Sephiroth and Cloud laughed, finding the situation funny.

C-Aerith gasped, pulling away from the group to stare at some Lifestream that was still around.

"What," C-Zack asked.

"The Lifestream. It's doing something," the Ancient said, pointing at it.

And do something it did.

The Lifestream surged forward, moving around Cloud at a fast pace. Cloud gasped but didn't pull out his Fusion Sword as it was the Lifestream. Cloud blicked and suddenly, he could see white. He gasped, looking around, no one but himself.

"Hello Cloud," came from behind him.

Cloud turned and froze, the sight before him something he never in his life thought he would see.

It was said Gaia lived in the Lifestream and that you could see her, but to see two Gaia's was something Cloud never thought anyone or himself would see, even one Gaia was a lot.

The Gaia's giggled.

"I'm the Gaia from your homeworld," one Gaia said.

"And I'm the one from his world," the other Gaia stated, "And we want to reward you."

"Reward me," Cloud echoed, bewildered.

C-Gaia nodded her head, "Yes. You saved your world from the evil Sephiroth was bringing to it as well as Jenova."

"And you saved this world and yours was being destroyed, not to mention us and everyone in the Lifestream as well," S-Gaia, "So three rewards that you want sound great to me."

"But I wasn't alone," Cloud stated, "And I got Jenova's cells in my vines as well as the Evil Sephiroth."

The Gaia's shook their heads.

"Not anymore. When you killed Sephiroth, you destroyed the last connection Jenova had. You still have the strength and power, but the cells are gone," C-Gaia said.

"And this world," Cloud asked.

"Same thing, only it happened a year ago," S-Gaia stated.

Cloud looked down, thinking to himself. This sounded too good to be true, but after al he'd done, refusing a reward from Gaia wouldn't be smart. Considering that they would find a way to do it anyway. He decided to accept their rewards, and he knew just want he wanted.

"I want a way to travel to my homeworld to see my friends there, but I want it so no one with ill intent can come through on either side. In both worlds, I want the Lifestream to help rebuild, bring life back to the dead grounds, and heal those injured."

The Gaia's grinned, nodding their heads.

"That's two," C-Gaia stated, "And they are great."

"And the last one," S-Gaia asked.

Cloud smirked, thinking of how one person would be happy, "And I want you to bring someone back from the dead."

* * *

The Lifestream around Cloud faded. Sephiroth grabbed Cloud before he fell. Cloud gave him a look that said he was alright.

C-Aerith was smiling and Cloud playfully glared at her, "You knew didn't you?"

C-Aerith nodded, "Of course I did. The Gaia's of both worlds wanted to speak to you. What did they reward you?"

"A way to travel between worlds and damage and injured healed as well as one other thing."

"What other thing," Sephiroth asked.

Cloud grinned, standing up and looking behind him as someone stepped out of the Lifestream. Sephiroth, S-Avalanche, and S-Zack all gasped when they saw the dead member, S-Aerith step out of the portal.

"Aerith," S-Zack said in hope and disbelief.

"Zack," S-Aerith exclaimed, running towards him.

S-Zack gasped, running forward and grabbing S-Aerith, pulling her close. Both of them looked at Cloud and mouthed 'Thank you'.

"I thought both of them deserved it," Cloud said.

Everyone cheered for the reunited couple as Cloud watched a portal appear, an archway following it as the Lifestream flowing all around, repairing and healing the wounded.

"See? Everything's alright," C-Aerith said, looking at Cloud.

"Yeah, it is," Cloud said, looking at Denzel and then Sephiroth.

Everything was fine now.

* * *

**Me: So, I know I might not be the ending you wanted, but it is one I thought off and liked it.**

**One more chapters and then this story comes to a close.**


	10. Life Goes On For Us

**Me: I hope you've all enjoyed this story of mine.**

**It's not much but it's something.**

**Thank you for reading this story and check out some of my others.**

* * *

Five years. That's how long time has passed since the battle, since being rewards by the Gaia's, getting the S-Avalanche to trust him, and bringing S-Aerith back to life. Life has been great since then and Cloud can remember everything.

In his birth world, Tifa found Denzel. She thought about how Denzel was orphaned when the plate fell and figured hers was orphaned to. She looked until she found him, taking him in as her own son. Tifa also got into a relationship with Barret and the got married only a year later and took in a pair of twin boys.

Denzel was being trained by Zack, who led the WRO in Cloud's World.

Zack and Aerith married each other and had a son, who was now four years old.

Yuffie got into a relationship with Reno. They apparently had a lot in common.

Red had two Cubs.

Cid and Vincent were engaged and on their way to being married.

In the world he was in know, Cloud found that the differences weren't all that different. In fact, in the world he chooses to stay in, things were quite similar when he learned how things were going in his homeworld compared to his chosen home.

Tifa and Barret married and took in twin girls.

Denzel being trained by Zack, who was Cloud's Second in Command.

Zack and Aerith married each other, but they had a four-year-old daughter instead of a son like their counterparts.

Yuffie still was in a relationship with Reno

Red had three Cubs instead of two.

Cid and Vincent were talking about marriage and it seemed to be most likely.

So somethings were different, some were the same, but one thing that Cloud can say, something is he proud of admitting. He is glad that this was his life, what he was able to do.

Sephiroth and Denzel were the best things that happened to him and with everything else, Cloud wouldn't trade everything because everything in life was something to hold and cherish.

As he watched Sephiroth and the now teenaged Denzel laugh together, Cloud couldn't help but say, "Life goes on for us. Let's move with it."

Cloud joined Sephiroth and Denzel as they walked through the halls of the WRO, who was helping the people find jobs and building some towns and many other things that they did.

 _Yes,_ Cloud thought as he took Sephiroth's hand and listened to Denzel talk about his training, _I would trade this life for anything._

* * *

**Me: Short I know, but it's a wrap-up.**

**I hope you all like the story and pay attention because I might upload a story someday.**

**Have a great day!**

**Bye!**


End file.
